Christmas at Jack's
by StargateNutter
Summary: SG1 decide to spend christmas at Jack's... where will it lead? AUish, SamJack, DanJan. Rated T since there are a few chapters with a little hanky panky
1. What are we doing for Christmas?

Okay, first story, I've ever written like this. Let me know what you think

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Christmas At Jacks**

Chapter 1

It was a week before Christmas and SG-1 were talking about what they were doing for Christmas.

"I am going to visit Ry'ac and Bra'tac during this holiday," was Teal'c's simple reply

"Me and Sarah are going to visit a dig in Egypt," Daniel explained

"Fun stuff … what a holiday," Jack sarcastically remarked, Daniel just scowled at him.

"You going to Marks?" Jack asked Sam

"No, he's going to his mother-in-laws for Christmas."

"Ah, I see, visit dad then?"

"Nope, according to Anise, he's away blowing up one of Ba'al's Naquadah mines."

"Fun how come we don' get to do anything like that?"

"Sir, one, we don't do undercover, two, we keep keep the naquadqh, not blow it up, and three, we don't have a ship to fly away, once we have blown up the stargate."

"You could have just said that we can't." She just fake smiled at him.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Daniel butted in, he could see where this was going.

"I'm just going to spend it on my own this year I think," she replied

"Is Christmas not a time for being with the people that you care about on Earth?" Teal's asked

"Yeah, you should come over to mine!" Jack announced

Everyone looked at Jack. "You care about Sam, do you Jack?" Daniel teased

"What, two workmates spending time together, where's the problem with that?" Jack quickly covered himself.

"Well if you didn't have anything planned..." Sam replied to the original question.

"It saves both of us spending Christmas alone."

"Well, okay then, I'm coming to you for Christmas". It was after it before she thought about what she had just said and how it sounded. "Well as in, to your house."

"We knew what you meant," Daniel assured her

"Indeed," Teal'c backed up as he headed out the door with a smile on his face.

Okay, what did you think, it's the first one I've ever done, so be honest.


	2. Daniel Comes Too

Really short chapter, just to set the rest of the story up really.

Thanks to Aquarianfiretiger, she's great, did all the checking over of the last chapter and made changes. As well as actually posting the story.

Anyways, read on...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Daniels Office

"…but if you're doing that then you won't be able to come," Daniel said into the phone. "Yeah I suppose…yeah…yeah…okay, its fine…see you later," he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" A voice came from the door.

"Jack, hi. We aren't going to Egypt anymore. Sarah got a job doing something in Washington."

"Ah well, what you doing for Christmas now instead."

"Don't know, what about if I come over to yours."

"Yeah, sure, apparently Janet and Cassie are coming as well."

Daniels face lit up at the thought of Janet being with him for Christmas, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Great, see you then" Daniel finished before picking up a pile of paperwork.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, and be honest


	3. Shopping and a Tree

Okay, here you go, Chapter 3.

Thanks again to Aquarian Fire Tiger

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jack and Daniel went to get tree, while Sam, Janet and Cassie went shopping.

"This one seems great"

"Jack its huge" Daniel complained.

"Exactly" Jack stated.

"It won't fit in the house" Daniel spelled out for him.

"This ones for the garden"

"Since when were we getting a tree for the garden?" Daniel asked puzzled.

"Since I saw this one, we'll get another one for inside"

"Okay" Daniel gave in.

Shopping Centre

"Do you think this would be a good pressie for Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked, holding up a book "Astronomy for Dummies".

"Yeah, spot one" Janet laughed.

Do you really have to call him colonel outside of the SGC" Cassie asked

"Yes" Sam stated, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"Okay, okay, take it easy will you" Cassie said sarcastically leaning back.

"We better get going, if we're meant to be meeting Jack and Daniel back at the house" Janet announced while glaring at Cassie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review...review...review please, if you want


	4. Close Encounters

Everyone was at Jacks putting up decorations.

"Hey, looks what I've found" Cassie announced, holding up the mistletoe.

"Cassie" her mother glowered

"What?" Cassie asked innocently.

Janet just scowled at her and then went back to smiling at Daniel, who was enjoying watching them both.

"Aaaahhhh" came a squeal from the tree as Sam fell from the steps.

Jack caught her in his arms, staring down into her deep blue eyes; she just stared back into his.

They just stood there quiet … no noise … nothing.

Even Daniel, Janet and Cassie just stood there staring … no one made the slightest of noise.

Standing there motionless for what seemed like hours.

"Eh, Jack, Sam" Daniel finally broke the silence.

"Eh, sorry" Jack said quietly while standing Sam back up.

"You should have kissed her" Cassie announced.

"CASSIE" Sam and Janet both shouted in unison.

"What, we all know he wanted to" Cassie stated the obvious.

The rest of the night was much quieter, they had pizza and a beer and then everyone headed of home.


	5. The Kiss

_Hey folks, sorry took few days to upload next chapters_

Everyone went back to Jacks on the 24th of December, it had been snowing and there was a lot of snow lying around on the ground.

"THUD" a snow ball hit the window with Cassie standing in the garden, a huge smile on her face.

"You're going to get it now" Jack shouted as he ran out of the door.

"Here we go" Daniel whispered to himself as he followed him out.

"Shall we?" Janet asked, while turning her head to look at Sam.

"We shall" was her answer as they got up onto their feet and headed out.

Everyone was throwing snow at each other and rubbing it into each other faces.

Daniel threw one and hit Janet on her backside, "right on target", he shouted as she turned round.

"Daniel, when is your next medical?" she asked threat in her voice.

Daniel just smiled at her, which made her blush and look away.

Meanwhile, Jack threw one at Sam, so she returned some snow and hit him in the chest.

"Oh you're for now" Jack shouted as he started to run towards her.

"No…no…no…sir, no" she pleaded while running backwards away from him.

"To late" he announced as he tackled her to the ground.

They rolled down the hill and stopped at the bottom, Jack was lying on top of Sam, again staring down into her eyes.

Jack started to lean his head forward towards hers and then paused.

There was a silence while they just stared at each other, even the screaming and shouting from Daniel, Janet and Cassie faded out.

Then Sam threw her arms around Jack and pulled him down to her so that their lips locked.

At this Jack deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my God" Cassie squealed as she looked own the hill and saw them.

Daniel and Janet came running over just in time to see them pull apart and then just lye there staring at each other.

Sam put a 1000 – watt smile on and Jack smiled back before they eventually decided to get up.

After this, everyone headed inside.

_Well what do you think?_


	6. The Gossip

I started writing this story ages ago before Christmas and then finished Uni for Sumer and haven't been writing, that's why it's set at Christmas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Gossip**

After the kiss everyone went back into the house, Sam went into the Kitchen with Janet and Cassie and Jack and Daniel went into the lounge.

"What was that" Janet burst out as she jumped up on to the counter

"I don't really know" Sam replied, "it just happened, just seemed right"

"Is he a good kisser" Cassie interrogated

"CASSIE" Janet glowered, and then turned to Sam, "is he?" To which Cassie giggled with a smile form one ear to the other.

"It was great, I've been wanting it to happen for so long, but never ever expected it to actually happen"

"Well it has now, and it sure looked great" Cassie explained, glee in her voice

"And what about you and Daniel, you seem to be getting along well" Sam announced, trying to change the topic

**in the lounge**

"What the hell" Daniel announced abruptly

"What?" Jack replied

"What do you mean "what"" Daniel looked confused, "you just kissed Sam, as in Major Carter, as in your second in command, as in against the rules, as in what the hell"

Jack was trying to hold his enthusiasm in, but it didn't work, "I know, it was great, I've been close to doing it before, but there I couldn't hold back, it just happened, I tackled her and then we…just…kissed"

"We know, we saw" Daniel stated, "What will happen now"

"I don't know" Jack looked thoughtful, "and anyway, what about you and Janet, you seem to be getting on well"

**in the kitchen**

"I know, I really like him and I think he likes me, but he and Sarah have just fell out"

"Who cares, just go for it" Cassie stated

"I know but…" Janet trailed off

"She's actually right" Sam backed Cassie up

"I am" Cassie agreed, "I am" she looked at Sam

"Yes, for once you are"

"Well I don't know what to say or ask him to find out if he feels the same"

"He does" Sam and Cassie both replied in unison

"Is it that obvious?" Janet asked

"Yes" Sam and Cassie replied, in unison once again

**in the lounge**

"Yeah, I like her, and I think she likes me, but I've only just fell out with Sarah, is it really fair on her"

"Hey its, her loss, why waste time on it when you got a great woman waiting for you through there in my kitchen" Jack then thought about what he said "Daniels girl in my kitchen with my girl" Jack thought to himself

"I think I'll ask her later tonight when we go out for a walk to look at the Christmas Lights"

"Yeah you should" Jack said bringing his mind back to Earth.

At that Sam, Janet and Cassie came into the lounge; "if we're going to look at the lights we better get ready" Janet announced looking at Daniel

"Yeah, is Dominic coming" Jack replied

"Can he"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll go call him"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's another chapter. Review Please


	7. Daniel & Janet

**Daniel & Janet**

Everyone headed out and down the street towards the park, where they were also meeting Dominic.

No one really spoke, except for "that house looks nice" and "look at that one" until they got to the park, and they decided to walk around the park and look at the lights and trees around there.

It was a clear night and the stars were shining overhead.

Jack and Sam were walking around in each others arms, Dominic and Cassie were holding hands, and Janet and Daniel were just walking alongside everyone, feeling a little left out.

A few hours after walking around, not really talking about anything, but just enjoying everyone's company.

Sam eventually broke the silence and asked if they all wanted to head back to Jacks since it was getting cold.

"Sure why not" Jack replied

"As long as Dominic can come back to" Cassie bargained

"Sure, if it's ok with Dominic's parents he can"

"Great"

Daniel looked round to Janet, "would you like to take a further walk around the park with me…"

"Of course" Janet replied barely giving Daniel a chance to even finish the sentence

"Great" Daniel looked into Janet's eyes, "guys we'll catch up with you back at the house" he announced to the rest of them

Jack, Sam, Dominic and Cassie all headed off back to the house, leaving Daniel and Janet alone in the park.

"Remember, if you can't be good, be safe" Cassie shouted back to the couple they had left

"CASSIE" Janet screamed back at her

Cassie just giggled as she ran to catch up with the rest of them

"So do you want to sit down" Daniel asked as he waved his arm over to a bench

"Sure" Janet looked into his eyes

Both of them sat there in silence. Eventually Daniel reached out his arm and put it around Janet and without a thought she rested her head on his shoulder.

They eventually looked up at each other and then leant into each other, before Daniel pulled Janet right in and they locked lips, Janet deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him and they were there for what felt like hours.

When they eventually pulled apart, they looked into each others eyes and smiled at each other.

"I suppose we better be getting back" Janet whispered "my daughter will be waiting"

"Yeah, I suppose" Daniel replied

"You do realise that you are going to have to put up with Cassie more now" Janet informed him

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't do this then" Daniel joked; Janet just hit him in the arm and laughed.

"Come on", and they both walked off towards Jacks house arm-in-arm


	8. Christmas Day Morning

**Christmas Day Morning**

Everyone had spent the night at Jacks, after much flow of wine, champagne and beer, even Dominic had spent the night.

Sam woke up and looked over to the wall that she was facing, the night before running through her head, they had lay on the couch watching the TV before Jack scooped her up in the early hours of the morning and taken her through to bed, and then there they had heat things up even more (they figures that they had already broken the rules and so may as well make the most of it).

Jack woke up looking at the bare skin of Sam's shoulder, and then rubbed her waist, making her giggle as it tickled; she rolled over to look into the eyes of **her** Jack, before leaning in and kissing him. As Jack went to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and told him it was his turn to make the coffee, Jack just looked at her puzzled and thought "ok".

Janet and Daniel had slept in the spare room and had gone to bed earlier than the rest of them, but instead of getting up when they woke up, they rolled to look at each other and started kissing each other, Daniel started to go down her neck and then onto her chest, and before long, Janet was feeling the best that she had felt in a long time and Daniel was feeling wild for a change.

When Jack went through to kitchen, Sam went through to the lounge and woke Cassie and Dominic up, who were cuddled up, sleeping on the lounge floor on a spare mattress.

"Uh, eh" was a groggy acknowledgement from Cassie

"It wasn't me" was Dominic's reply

"What wasn't" Sam asked after pausing and thinking for a second, "what have you done like"

"Nothing, I was just dreaming of Cassie that's all" he replied while smiling at Cassie

"Well you are too young for that" Sam lectured him as she gently knocked him on the head

"Oh, no, nothing like that"

"She's just playing" Cassie interrupted, even though she was enjoying watching them and Dominic digging himself into a hole

Sam just laughed and Jack handed her a coffee.

Janet appeared in the doorway at this looking rather knackered and hot.

"Well, look what has appeared after a night of…"

"How are you today" Sam interrupted before Jack could finish his sentence

Cassie, just smiled and laughed as she rolled over and kissed Dominic good morning

"Where's Danny boy" Jack asked as he got up to fry some bacon

"He…erm…he is still lying in bed rather tired" Janet whispered in reply as she blushed

Everyone else just laughed and smiled


	9. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

After teasing Dominic for a while, and Daniel finally got out of bed, everyone sat and had breakfast around the table, pancakes, pancakes and more pancakes, with syrup of course.

Everyone got up and went through to the lounge, where all the presents were and sat around the tree.

Janet looked up at Daniel and then passed his present from her across to him, not taking her eyes off of her he carefully started to unwrap the present, until Cassie got fed up waiting on him and ripped the paper off telling him "this is how you do it"

Daniel just looked at her and said he was "savouring it"

"If your going to date my mum, then you going to have to get used to it this way, and me of course"

"Yeah, your right, maybe it's not going to work"

Janet and Cassie both just hit him on each side after that.

He eventually got around to opening the present he found a box, in a box, in a box, in a box, with a pair of pyjamas, with hieroglyphs on it, in it.

"Thanks" Daniel acknowledged, looking at Janet puzzled

"Well, now I know you won't be using them"

"Ewww" Cassie squirmed out

"No argument on that Jack and Sam agreed together as everyone was trying to get unwanted pictures out of their heads

"That's not what I meant" Janet tried to clarify

"To late now" Sam stated

Daniel picked up a huge box and passed it over to Janet

She, unlike Daniel, ripped into it, as if someone was going to take it away again, to find a statue of some sort which had a kind of Egyptian/Go'uldy look about it

"Thanks deary" Janet looked thinking it can go in the attic

Everyone else opened presents and got different things from different people, although no one really knew what the funny looking things from Teal'c were.

At the end Jack took out a little package, which was all wrapped neatly and gave it to Sam. Sam opened it slowly and carefully to find a jewellery box, opened it slowly to find a necklace with a love heart pendant on it.

Janet stared at it and then if Sam hadn't leant into kiss him, Cassie probably would have.

Everyone cleared up the lounge of wrapping paper and put all their presents to the side, except the ones that they were wearing, and then spent the day just hanging about at Jacks house playing games and watching TV, before having Dinner.

At the end of the day once everyone had left, and it was just Sam and Jack left, he picked her up and then whispered into her ear "this was the best Christmas ever"

"I agree" Sam wrapped her arms around him

"Not because of having everyone here, but because I got you"

"I love you" Sam blurted out

"I love you to" Jack replied, and the y both headed of to the bedroom

_The End_

Finished, what do you all think for the first story that I have wrote.


End file.
